Just Hate
by saenatori
Summary: Mungkin gadis itu tidak mengingatnya. Ya, ia terlalu tidak peduli atas sekitarnya, sehingga ia tidak mengingat atas apa yang ia perbuat kepadaku. Atau, mungkin saja ia tidak ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku./review pweaseee ?


Mungkin gadis itu tidak mengingatnya. Ya, ia terlalu tidak peduli atas sekitarnya, sehingga ia tidak mengingat atas apa yang ia perbuat kepadaku. Atau, mungkin saja ia tidak ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku.

* * *

 ** _JUST HATE_**

SAENATORI

Main Cast: Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin

Warning : typo(s) and another mistakes

Kesamaan cerita dalam dunia nyata atau fiksi hanyalah kesamaan semata. Cerita ini original milik saya.

Vocaloid by Crypton and Yamaha Future Media.

* * *

Semua sikap atau rasa pada hidup seseorang, pasti memiliki alasan dibaliknya. Kurasa aku memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk membenci seorang Kagamine Rin. Gadis yang terlihat sok manis di depan semua orang.

Dulu aku hidup hanya sebagai anak remaja biasa, anak bersekolahan menengah keatas yang biasa dan cukup bahagia. Hidupku di usia 17 tahun bagiku tidaklah terlalu sulit. Aku hanya perlu belajar, berlatih dan bersosialisasi. Kata orang, itulah hal yang dapat membawa kemakmuran bagiku. Tapi bagiku pribadi, itu semua tidak cukup. Belajar, meneliti, berpikir luwes, bersosialisasi, positif, berlatih, berlatih dan berlatihlah yang dapat membawaku menuju pencapaian terbesarku.

Kata orang banyak, benci dapat berubah menjadi cinta. Hahaha, benci jadi cinta? Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memungkiri itu semua, tapi apakah kamu dapat berpikir, semudah itukah? Benci karena suatu sifat buruk orang lain, namun saat kamu sudah mengetahui segala kebaikannya, kamu dapat berubah pikiran? Aku pikir, itu konyol.

Untuk mencintai seseorang, kamu harus dapat menerima segala bentuk sikapnya. Segala keburukan dan kebaikannya. Perasaan benci jadi cinta itu tidaklah kuat. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidaklah peduli soal itu. aku hanya ingin menceritakan segala awal bagaimana aku bisa membenci Kagamine Rin.

* * *

Kagamine Rin.

Dia adalah anak perempuan yang cukup terkenal di angkatanku. Dia adalah sosok kakak kelas yang ramai dan ceria. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak mengenalnya. Suaranya yang cukup "hebat" dapat membuat seantreo kantin terasa seperti pasar tradisional.

Ayolah, mendengar namanya saja, semua orang sudah dapat membayangkannya. Gadis mungil yang meledak-ledak. Kurasa semua orang menyukainya. Begitu juga aku. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia berhasil membuatku kesal dan ingin memukulnya.

Aku mengenalnya saat pertengahan bulan Oktober.

Waktu itu, aku sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Aku mendengar suaranya dan derap langkahnya, berarti ia sedang berlari menuju kantin.

"Hati-hati, Rin!"

Tidak curiga atas apapun yang terjadi, aku mendapat kejutan besar. Seorang anak perempuan bertubuh mungil lompat di depanku begitu saja, membuatku jatuh terduduk karena secara refleks harus menahan tubuh anak itu.

Pantatku sakit. Tanganku sakit. Kepalaku sakit. Anak perempuan itu langsung melompat. Aku dapat mendengar suara bisik-bisik di sekitarku.

"Eeeh… anak itu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Huwa! Anak itu terluka!?"

"Aduh, kasihan sekali ya!"

"Miku, apakah aku sudah berbuat salah!?"

"Bukan salah Rin kok!"

Aku berusaha berdiri. Walaupun pantatku masih sakit dan penglihatanku masih kabur, aku membetulkan letak kacamataku yang menjadi pusat penglihatanku.

Begitu tersadar, aku dapat melihat banyak orang melihatku. Tidak, mereka tidak mengelilingiku. Tapi mereka hanya menontonku. Aku pernah ditonton banyak orang, tapi tidak disaat aneh seperti ini.

"Ah, pergi yuk Miku, nanti dia tau lagi kalau aku yang tabrak."

"Ish, nakal ya Rin!"

Aku masih mendengar suara-suara itu. Saat itu juga, rasanya aku ingin menarik anak yang tadi menjatuhkanku dan membalasnya dengan hal yang setimpal. Tapi aku masih bisa mengontrol diri, jadi aku menahan niatku.

Apa?

Aku memusuhi Kagamine Rin karena hal itu? Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak berpikir sepicik itu. Itu hanya permulaan dari munculnya api kobaran marah dalam hatiku.

* * *

Aku menyebut diriku sendiri adalah seorang pianis. Aku sangat suka bermain piano. Rasanya, sebelah diriku adalah piano. Aku tidak peduli atas kejelekkan diriku atau kekuperan yang kudapatkan karena hobi yang tidak cocok dengan anak-anak seumuranku ini.

Awal November, aku kembali dipertemukan dengan Rin Kagamine.

Di atap sekolah, aku sedang menulis beberapa bait puisi yang akan kupakai menjadi bait pengiring lagu pianoku. Angin bertiup cukup kencang, membuatku harus menahan beberapa lembar kertas menggunakan tanganku.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi. Apa sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas saja?

"Ah? Ada orang."

Suara itu cukup mengagetkanku. Aku terlonjak bangun. Tapi lonjakkan itu menimbulkan terbangnya kertas-kertasku ke sembarang arah.

Saat aku kelabakkan memunguti kertas-kertas itu, aku mendaratkan sentuhanku pada tangan seorang gadis. Ya, aku masih ingat jelas, gadis itu adalah Kagamine Rin. Ia menyerahkan kertas tadi kepadaku sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Aku yakin benar ini milikmu," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk kecil, bermaksud berterima kasih, lalu bangkit berdiri. Kagamine Rin juga ikut berdiri, mengikuti gerakkanku.

Saat aku bermaksud berbalik dan kembali menekuni aktivitasku, Kagamine Rin tampak mengikutiku.

"Hei, hei, apa tulisanmu itu? Sangat rapih! Huhh, aku iri banget!"

"Terima kasih," balasku singkat. Ia kembali bicara dengan mulut petasannya.

"Kamu tulis apa? Kamu tampak begitu serius melakukannya! Apa itu surat cinta!?"

"Bukan."

"Aaah, beritahu aku! Kamu tulis apa sih!?"

Anak ini sangatlah mengganggu konsentrasiku! Aku menghentikan goresan pensilku dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Ini lirik lagu."

Begitu membalasnya singkat, aku kembali menulis kata-kata yang tadi sempat terhenti. Tampak Kagamine Rin tidak berbicara dalam waktu lama, maka kukira ia sudah pergi. Tapi aku salah sangka. Ia masih duduk dengan posisi yang sama di sebelahku.

"HUAAA! KAMU KEREN BANGET!"

Teriakkannya membuatku kembali mencoret di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Maka aku meraba-raba bagian kananku, mencari penghapus. Wajah Kagamine Rin tampak berbinar-binar.

"KAMU KEREN BANGET DEH!" lanjutnya lagi dengan tidak santai. Aku menghapus sepelan mugkin, takut kaget dan merobek kertas-kertas itu. "Nama kamu siapa!? Aku Kagamine Rin!"

"Shion Kaito," jawabku. Senyum di wajahnya merekah hebat. Aku menjulurkan tanganku, menerima jabatan tangannya. Kagamine Rin mengguncang-guncangkan tanganku dengan penuh semangat, sampai aku takut jariku remuk.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, bel sekolah langsung berbunyi. Kagamine Rin langsung berdiri.

"Yosh, Shion. Aku duluan ya! Dan jangan lupa, kalau nanti di lain waktu bertemu denganku, menyapa ya!"

Gadis itu langsung melesat pergi menuruni tangga, membuatku kembali sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku juga ikut bangkit berdiri dan membereskan peralatanku.

Sekilas, aku sempat melupakan insiden beberapa waktu lalu di kantin.

* * *

Pertengahan November.

Aku suka bermain piano di ruangan musik. Semua guru dengan suka hati mengijinkan aku memainkannya. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengusirku atau mengomeliku karena aku sudah dua kali membawa nama sekolah mereka dalam konser piano internasional berturut-turut.

Kali ini, aku dapat melihat Kagamine Rin melewati lorong kelas dan menoleh kepada ruang musik. Ia melambai dan memanggil namaku dengan cukup keras. Tapi karena kedua tanganku sedang sibuk menari di atas piano, aku membalasnya dengan sedikit anggukkan.

Mungkin ia tidak dapat menerima balasanku yang singkat itu, Kagamine Rin menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang musik dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Eh Shion! Kamu tidak lihat aku ya! Sombong! Aku kan menegurmu tadi!"

Aku menghentikan permainan pianoku.

"Ah, jangan hentikan! Permainanmu sangatlah indah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa membalasmu bila aku harus berbalik melambaikan tangan sambil bermain piano?" ucapku mengeluh.

Kagamine Rin terlihat seperti tersadar dan cengengesan sedikit.

Kukira, kami berteman. Ya. Tapi apa yang ia perbuat padaku tidak bisa aku ampuni.

* * *

Seperti biasa, aku naik ke atas atap untuk kembali menulis lirik. Saat hendak menaiki tangga, aku mendengar suara-suara asing begitu nyaring memenuhi lorong. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Ya, dia itu Kagamine Rin dan teman-temannya. Helaan napas kecil keluar dari bibirku.

"Rinnn! Jangan lari-lari begitu! Nanti jatuh, lho!"

"Ah Miku! Tidak apa-apa lah, lagipula kalau jatuh aku juga yang terluka ini!"

"Rin!"

Setelah seruan terakhir itu, aku mendengar hentakan kecil. Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, aku dapat melihat sosok Kagamine Rin seperti terjun bebas. Punggungnya tepat di depan wajahku, sehingga membuat suara keras dan keramaian di sekitarku.

Tanganku terasa sakit sekali. Sepertinya tadi aku menahan tubuh Kagamine Rin dengan tanganku. Gadis itu mengerang seperti kesakitan. Aku kesulitan membuka mataku maupun bangkit berdiri.

"Ya Tuhan Rin! Cepat ke klinik! Kamu harus diobati!"

"Bagian mana tubuhmu yang sakit?"

Saat aku berhasil membuka mataku, aku melihat banyak orang mengerumuni Kagamine Rin. Ia dibopong pergi. Aku menghela napas sekali lagi. Dan saat aku berusaha berdiri, aku merasakan sakit luar biasa berasal dari tangan kiriku.

Wajahku memucat. Aku berusaha menggerakkan jari-jariku, namun rasa sakit yang sama keluar lagi. Mimik wajahku memutih.

* * *

Aku keluar dari rumah sakit dengan tampak syok dan putus asa.

" _Sebaiknya kamu tidak memaksakan dirimu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Karena pertolongan yang terlambat, kamu sudah tidak bisa bermain piano lagi."_

Aku… benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bermain piano lagi?

Seluruh tubuhku rasanya dipaksa rontok begitu saja. Lemas, lelah, kecewa. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menghapus air mataku. Aku jatuh terduduk di lorong rumah sakit.

Aku sudah tidak peduli saat orang-orang melihatku dengan ekspresi jijik. Aku tidak peduli para perawat berkumpul dan menegurku. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin menangis keras-keras. Aku merasakan sakit. Sakit seperti sesosok yang kucintai ditarik paksa dari sisiku. Sakit seperti setengah tubuhku dipotong begitu saja tanpa aku ketahui.

Kali ini, sosok Kagamine Rin adalah sosok yang sangat aku benci. Ya, sosok menjengkelkan itu. Membuatku ingin menarik rambutnya, membotakinya secara paksa dan memutuskan kakinya. Aku tahu itu kejam, tapi rasa sedihku lebih kejam dari itu.

Ia telah menghancurkan mimpiku! Dia memusnahkan impian dari seseorang! Dia tidak tahu, seberapa lama dan seberapa tekun aku bermain piano! Dia tidak tahu, BETAPA BESAR MIMPIKU ITU! DAN DIA MENGHANCURKANNYA HANYA 3 MENIT!

* * *

Kembali bersekolah, aku melihat Kagamine Rin. Ia mendapat sebuah perban ringan di pergelangan kakinya. Aku mencibir dan meninggalkannya.

"Ah, hei, Shion! Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan!?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku memutar tubuhku, menatapnya jijik dari atas sampai bawah.

"Shion? Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?"

Orang inilah yang menghancurkan cita-citaku. Kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengampuninya.

Sebelum emosiku meledak, aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu cuekin aku!?"

Aku meremas jari-jariku. Dia tidak tahu, setelah menghancurkan mimpiku, ia sekarang sok ngambek. Ha, menggelikan.

Aku membalikkan badan, menghampirinya dengan pandangan gelap.

"Kagamine Rin. Aku sangat membencimu."

Serentetan kata itu keluar mulus dari mulutku. Aku tidak dapat mengungkapkan kata-kata lain selain kata-kata itu. Aku terus menahan diri, berusaha menahan ledakan dalam tubuhku.

"Kenapa…?" ucap Kagamine Rin mencicit.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kamu sudah tahu," ucapku membalikkan badanku, meninggalkannya. Kuharap dia berhenti memanggilku, sok akrab denganku, tahu diri tidak muncul di hadapanku lagi.

"Dan ya," ucapku menolehkan kepalaku. "Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi. Kuharap kamu mengerti."

* * *

End.

* * *

 ** _SaeSite_**

Terima kasih kalian telah membaca fanfiksi ini :) sebenarnya cerita ini untuk event antagonistic, tapi karena telat, jadi Sae buat fanfiksi biasa aja.

Sebenarnya Sae sudah tidak terlalu aktif di FFn, sekarang Sae aktif main di blog. Ah, kunjungi blog Sae, ya! di sana ada beberapa fanfiksi yang belum pernah di publish di sini. Setiap kedatangan dan komentar kalian sangatlah bernilai untuk Sae.

gwiyomichan/./wordpress/./com

hilangkan garis miringnya, ya!

jangan lupa tinggalkan Review di fict ini, ya!


End file.
